


Can Town in Illyria

by cheshireArcher



Category: Homestuck, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Can Town (Homestuck), Carapaces, Gen, Mentions of sad backstories, This is a silly crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: Malvolio finds Viola and Illyria's newest resident building a town. Out of cans.





	Can Town in Illyria

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend Malvoliowithin drew me a picture of the Mayor meeting Viola. Then I had an idea for these two wanderers. It is a very silly crossover, I know. 
> 
> https://malvoliowithin.tumblr.com/post/171294308886/viola-and-the-mayor-for-skeleton-richard

"What is the meaning of this?"

Malvolio had stepped into the parlor to find it a complete mess. Canned goods had been placed around the room like it was some cellar without shelves. Worst of all, the floor had been drawn on in chalk-- checkerboard patterns that looked like city zoning and lines that must have been roads. Sitting on the floor were Viola and the strange little man-- if you wanted to call it that-- Mistress Olivia had taken in. 

"Welcome to Can Town!" Viola said brightly. 

"I demand an explanation," Malvolio said. "Or I must tell Lady Olivia that her front parlor has been taken over by ruffians." 

"As I said, this is Can Town," Viola said. "This is the Mayor." They gestured at the newest resident of Illyria, who waved. It was small, half Viola's height, with black, hard skin. Two beady eyes peered out from the wrappings around its head, obscuring its mouth. It was completely dressed in tan rags, with its arms and legs free. Malvolio still wasn't sure what to make of it. It seemed polite enough, if having a tendency to eat book pages, and it still hadn't been corrupted by Toby, Andrew, and Maria. 

The Mayor looked very pleased with the city.

"Clean this up before the Countess arrives," Malvolio said. "This little vagabond must--" He was interrupted by the Mayor's excited chattering. 

"He says that's his name!" Viola said, somehow understanding it. "He's very happy you know his name!" 

"I know nothing of the sort," Malvolio said. "I did not expect a thing like this to have a name."

"Him," Viola corrected. "He's a carapacian." They stopped and listened to the Mayor, whose chattering seemed more sombre. "He has two names, actually. He's the Wayward Vagabond," 

"An apt description."

"And--" Viola's voice grew sad too. "The Warweary Villien." 

Malvolio remembered the young lad who had washed up on the shores of Illyria and taking a job as Duke Orsino's messenger, trying unsuccessfully to woo Malvolio's employer, Olivia. The boy, Cesario, turned out to be a girl, Viola, who had lost her brother and came from a kingdom at war with Illyria. Just like the Mayor-- Wayward Vagabond-- Warweary Villien-- Viola/Cesario was a wanderer, lost, until the whole complicated matter with Orsino, Olivia, Viola's missing twin brother, and some very unfashionable socks. 

"War?" Malvolio tried to not betray any sympathy he had for the carapacian or that he had been reminded of Viola years ago.

The Mayor continued. This was the first time he'd talked about himself in the week he'd been there.

"He says he comes from a place called Derse," Viola said. "There's a war between them and another kingdom, Prospit. It's been going on a long time." 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Malvolio said, offering stiff condolences while preparing to demand the room be cleaned up before someone saw this, and saw the Duchess Viola and the ragged little tramp playing on the floor. This was completely--

"He wants to know if you want to help," Viola said. "He says we could use a good steward to bring law and order to the town." 

Malvolio was prepared to stalk off to tell his mistress of this tomfoolery, but he turned around when he heard the job offer. The Mayor nodded.

"A steward you say? And yes, I can see this city needs order..."


End file.
